lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gollum
Gollum is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71218 Fun Pack for The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background Gollum, originally known as Sméagol, was once a Stoor-hobbit. The name Gollum was derived from the gurgling, choking cough he made, which is known to some as a gulp. His life was extended far beyond its natural limits by the effects of possessing the One Ring, which he obtained when his relative Déagol found it in the River Anduin, as it had been dropped by Isildur. Sméagol killed Déagol, and stole the Ring, calling it his birthday present as it arrived in the river on his birthday. At the time of his death, Sméagol was about 600 years old, a remarkable age for a creature that was once a Hobbit, but he had been deformed and twisted in both body and mind by the corruption of The Ring. His chief desire was to possess The Ring that had enslaved him, and he pursued it for many years after Bilbo Baggins found it while walking in the Misty Mountains. Gollum both loves and hates the Ring, as he loves and hates himself. His diet consists solely of raw fish and goblins that come from the tunnels above him. He was caught by Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee as they were journeying to Mordor in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and he offered to lead the way, while plotting to kill them and take the Ring for himself at some point. At one point he led Frodo and Sam into Shelob's lair, in an attempt to kill the hobbits. Later on at Mount Doom, he attacks Frodo and Sam and bites off Frodo's finger to get the One Ring. Gollum then dies by accidentally falling into the Cracks of Doom, and cries "PRECIOUS!". He then burned in the molten lava whilst holding the ring to his chest and smiling which later turned to that of horror and fear when he fell into the lava, and the ring was destroyed with him, defeating Sauron forever. After his death, Frodo forgave him, as Gollum was not actually an evil being, but a poor one bound to the Ring's will. If Gollum had not have fallen into Mount Doom and destroyed the Ring, the Nazgûl would have gotten it and Sauron would have returned to power. Frodo could have become a Ringwraith, too. Dimension Crisis Riddle-earth Gollum was upset at the Riddler as he was the one who does all the riddles. He was only affected when he spotted the Riddler after being defeated Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf in the boss fight in this level and grabbed his leg while attempting to climb up the cliff, causing them to fell down, but not at the same time. Luckily, they both got caught on the wing of a fellbeast, which flies through a vortex. It is possible that Gollum was held as a hostage. World The Lord of the Rings: Middle-earth Abilities * Boomerang * Underwater Boomerang * Mini Access * Underwater Mini Access * Acrobat * Dive * Silver LEGO Blowup * Underwater Silver LEGO Blowup Quests * Cast it into the Fire! Quotes Trivia *He is the only Lord of the Rings playable figure to have the Underwater Swimming ability. *His LEGO Dimensions minifigure is based on his The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey appearance. *He sometimes makes "The Legend of Zelda" reference, by saying: "Our quest is dangerous, Precious... Too dangerous to go alone...". The text was from the game scene, where the old man gives Link a sword. *In the trilogy & The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Gollum was portrayed by Andy Serkis through Motion Capture, where in LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by Liam O'Brien who previously voiced the character in Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. *He appears in the teaser and the E3 trailer, found and went to get the One Ring but then Sonic the Hedgehog went very quickly and took it from Gollum. *Gollum appears in the Demiguise Double-Cross level in the Fantastic Beasts Story Pack, trying to take the ring from Newt Scamander, before he throws it at the floor, with Gollum taking it. *Gollum is one of the few playable characters who offer quests as NPCs in Adventure Worlds. The others are Benny, Unikitty, Doc Brown, Slimer, Marceline and Batman (The LEGO Movie). **Just like the other characters, you can do Gollum's quest while playing as Gollum. *He, Scooby Doo, Unikitty, Slimer, Lumpy Space Princess, Niffler, Swooping Evil are the only playable characters who aren't regular Minifigures. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Bad Guys Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Deceased Category:Hire a Hero Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Wave 1 Characters